


Halcyon

by Cynicwithatwist



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynicwithatwist/pseuds/Cynicwithatwist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wildflowers and sunlight, Yona sitting in the shade next to him.  Shin-Ah had never felt more at peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halcyon

Her words were composed of melodies, cadences that danced off the tip of her tongue and slid into his ears. He’d never grow tired of that voice. It was the first spring rain after a long winter, the incandescent light of a full moon reflecting back from a placid lake. It was a gantlet of sensations, each more surprising and unique and enchanting than the last. Each perfect in their own singularity. She was perfect, and he was undeserving.

  
“It’s so hot today, Shin-Ah why don’t you take off your mask for a while?”

  
Yona plopped down beside the hushed warrior, glancing at him in concern. It was rather sweltering today. The two sat under the shade of a large oak tree, powerful branches extending towards the sky, thick trunk cool and comfortable to lean against. It was the only foliage in this field that seemed to be surviving under the demanding summer sun.  
When Yona had suggested the pair train in the prairie Shin-Ah had hoped he’d be able to see some wildflowers. He had always liked wildflowers; there was something appealing in the notion that unassuming scrappy plants could produce such vibrant inflorescence. They reminded him of her.

  
“I know you don’t like to remove it, but no one else is here. It’s just me. You don’t have to be afraid either. I always love seeing your eyes Shin-Ah, they’re beautiful.”

  
_The wickedest of monsters have the loveliest of skins_. That’s what he’d been told anyways, fed that deific truth day after day by the villagers. But was it the truth? Shin-Ah was beginning to question their belief, for how could a monster not know of the malevolence in his own soul? He certainly didn’t think he was evil. Dangerous yes, but it was never his intention to indiscriminately taint the world around him. His heart may have been cloaked in a layer of soot but it still beat with a pure core.

  
Growing tired of the silence Yona inched closer and Shin-Ah froze, hardly daring to breath. He could feel nerves hum throughout his body; hear his heart pulse in an erratic tempo just as it did whenever he engaged in a fight. She reached up, fingertips skimming across his cheek and Shin-Ah thought he might die from whatever was rocketing around in his stomach. She stopped for a moment, waiting to see if he’d push her away. He didn’t.

  
Yona carefully slid off the mask and now there was nothing separating them. Of course Shin-Ah could see while wearing the mask, but not like this. Not with such clarity. He’d never really noticed the exact hue of her eyes before, like violets drenched in the morning dew. They stared back unafraid and he thought he had to be as captivated with her eyes as she was with his. Yona grinned unabashed, and Shin-Ah felt the corner of his mouth twitch up in an attempt to mirror her expression.

  
“See, this isn’t so bad is it?”

  
As if her words were some magic incantation Shin-Ah snapped out of whatever calm state he had been floating through. Hastily he snatched the mask out of her hand and fastened it back on. Yona’s face crumbled with disappointment though she tried to hide it. Guilt pierced Shin-Ah like a well aimed arrow.

  
“Not bad….but enough today. Thank you….Yona.”

  
A small smile returned to her face as she said brightly, “no, thank you for trusting me.”

  
Shin-Ah did trust her, but he needed the mask too. It was his halcyon, a protective barrier that kept both him and others safe. With it he could face the world, in its absence he’d be swallowed by terror. That’s how it had always been. However, Shin-Ah was getting the inkling perhaps that could eventually change. Right now he still relied on it, but maybe one day Yona could become his halcyon. Maybe one day he could walk with the others and not need the wood pressed on his forehead to remind him of his bane. The idea was doubtlessly a far off dream, but it was a future worth working towards.

**Author's Note:**

> Their friendship is so sweet I just couldn't help myself. We all need more fluffy Seiryuu in this world!


End file.
